Lisanna New Life Story
by Najla Lisha
Summary: Lisanna gadis yang ceria kini menjadi sedikit tidak waras. Untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya, Levy dan Lucy selaku sahabat membawa mereka ke sebuah sekolah di Fiore Kingdom/Ch.2: Magicia Kingdom(?)/semi-Crazy!Lisanna, dll/Inilah hari pertama mereka di sekolah baru mereka. Apa saja yang terjadi di hari pertama mereka? RnR please
1. Just A Prologue

Lisanna menatap bosan keluar jendela. Ia bisa melihat sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi yang cukup ramai di kerubungi wartawan. Ya, siapa lagi yang diliput kalau bukan pasangan selebriti, Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu Dragneel, terkadang ia benci mengingat nama itu. Cowok yang ia sukai sejak pertama kali ia bertemu. Tapi, ia tak bisa membenci cowok itu. Hanya bisa merelakan. "ARGH! SEMUA INI SEMAKIN MEMBUATKU GILA!"

_**Lisanna New Life Story  
Rated: T  
Genre: Humor yang garing/Friendship  
Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sama  
WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, semi-Au,dll.  
Pairing: LisannaxOC/GaLe/NaLu/dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tok...tok...tok...suara pintu kamar diketuk. "Lisanna, apa kau didalam?" tanya Levy.

"Tidak! Aku tidak didalam!" jawab Lisanna.

Levy s_weatdrop _ditempat, "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tidak!" jawab Lisanna, "Namun, pintu nya tak di kunci."

"Aku masuk," Levy memasuki kamar Lisanna. Ia melihat keseliling, lalu ber_sweatdrop _berat, "Kenapa kau bersembunyi di gorden?"

"Agar kau tidak tahu dimana aku berada?"

"Kau malah membantuku untuk memberitahu letakmu, Strauss!"

"Agh! Payah! Harusnya kau tak melihatku!" seru Lisanna keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Levy hanya menatap datar sahabatnya ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi gila seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia kasihan terhadap Lisanna yang entah mengapa menjadi gila itu. Kasihan juga terhadap Mirajane dan Elfman yang harus mengurusi adiknya yang sudah menggila ini.

Saat ini, Lisanna sedang mengoceh sendirian. Samar-samar, ia mendengar kalimat yang membuatnya tersadar mengapa Lisanna menjadi gila. "Hahaha! Lucy dan Natsu, memang pasangan yang cucok ya! Hahaha! Mereka serasi banget! Gak di belakang, ataupun di depan kamera! Aku harap aku juga begitu. Hah~! Gak mungkin! Mana ada yang mau sama cewek gila sepertiku! Hahaha!"

"Lisanna," ucap Levy lirih.

"Ne, ne, Levy, apa aku harus meminta Gray untuk membuat orang dari es dan membunuh manusia dari fandom Soul Eater, membawa jiwa itu kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam patung es ku agar aku memiliki pasangan?" tanya Lisanna tersenyum antusias.

Levy menatap datar gadis berambut silver itu, "Itu tak akan mungkin pernah terjadi, Lisanna!"

"La-lalu, a-aku harus bagaimana...!?" tanya Lisanna bingung.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita...pergi membeli makanan?" usul Levy.

"Ide yang bagus, Levy-chan! Ayo!" Lisanna menarik tangan Levy.

"Lisanna, kau harus mandi dulu sebelum pergi ke mana-mana."

"Ups..."

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

Malam harinya...

Krek...Lucy membuka pintu apartemennya. Ya...walaupun sudah menjadi artis terkenal, ia masih ingin menetap di apartemennya yang nyaman. "Levy-chan! Ayo masuk!" ajak Lucy mengajak sahabatnya itu masuk.

Di ruang tamu, keduanya meminum teh yang dibuat Lucy 10 menit yang lalu.

"Kau tak usah repot-repot, Lu-chan!" tutur Levy.

"Tak apa, ini tidak merepotkanku, kok," ujar Lucy, "Jadi, ada apa malam-malam kau berkunjung kemari?"

"Begini, kau tahu 'kan, bahwa Lisanna menyukai Natsu?"

"Yeah, aku tahu—" sepertinya otak Lucy sudah mulai _connect_, "Apa kah itu yang menyebabkan ia gila?"

"Yeah, begitulah."

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Levy-chan?"

"Mengirimnya ke suatu tempat, dimana ia akan menjadi dirinya semula. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan sebelum rencana ini dimulai!"

"Eh...?" Lucy menatap bingung sahabatnya itu.

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

"Ne, ne, Lisanna, kita nonton berita terbaru yuk!" ajak Levy-chan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Lisanna tanpa menoleh.

"Liat aja dulu!" Levy main ganti channel di TV.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai menonton Boboboy!"

"Yang betul itu, Boboiboy."

"Pokoknya aku belum selesai menonton BBB! Kembalikan channelnya!"

"Tidak akan! Tunggu sebentar, 5 menit, 5 menit! Cuman 5 menit!"

"Hmp..." Lisanna hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sekarang di layar TV terlihat sosok Lucy Heartfilia yang sedang di wawancarai. "Dengan ini, aku menyatakan, akan vakum dari segala kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan enterteiment! Aku akan vakum selama beberapa bulan, mungkin tahun, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku melakukan ini, aku ingin, temanku menjadi lebih baik, kedepannya."

Ucapan sosok seorang Lucy Heartfilia membuat mata Lisanna terbuka lebar. Ia menoleh ke arah Levy yang tersenyum misterius. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Levy!?" seru Lisanna.

"Kita bertiga akan pergi ke suatu tempat, dimana semua akan lebih baik dari tempat ini!" jawab Levy.

"Kau sudah meminta izin pada Mira-nee dan Elf-nii?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau dengar bahwa Lucy sudah mengucapkan sumpahnya?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Waktunya berberes!"

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

_[Besok paginya, pukul 08.17]_

"Berhati-hatilah kalian bertiga disana," ucap Mirajane, kakak Lisanna.

"Iya," jawab ketiganya, tak lain Lisanna, Levy, dan Lucy.

"Jaga Lisanna baik-baik, oke, Levy-chan, Lucy-san," lanjut Mirajane.

"_Ha'i," _Levy dan Lucy mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke, Lisanna, kau harus sekuat pria disana nanti!" seru Elfman.

"Tentu! Akulah pria yang paling kuat!" seru Lisanna mengiyakannya.

"Hei, kau itu wanita," seru Levy meluruskan perkataan Lisanna yang sudah menyimpang.

"_Bagi penumpang Magnolia Air dengan kode MA-1634 tujuan Fiore Kingdom harap segera memasuki pesawat anda. Sekali lagi bagi..._" ucapan itu dibiarkan berlalu oleh ke-5 nya. Lisanna memeluk erat kedua kakaknya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Setelah sekian lama, pelukan itu dilonggarkan.

"Oke, kami pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa tahun depan!" seru Lisanna yang segera pergi memasuki pesawatnya bersama Lucy dan Levy.

"Sampai jumpa tahun depan! Hati-hati, ya! Semoga kalian baik-baik saja disana!" seru Mirajane.

"Tetaplah kuat seperti pria!" seru Elfman.

Lisanna membalikkan badannya, "WOKE!"

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

Seorang cowok berambut salmon _spike _menatap ke arah ponsel androidnya. Sepertinya ia sedang ber-sms-an dengan seseorang.

"_Kau yakin akan pergi kesana?_"

Tak begitu lama, sms itu dibalas.

"_Ya, aku yakin, untuk kebaikan Lisanna, mencari lembaran baru_"

Cowok itu kembali menulis untuk membalas sms nya, "_Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk ikut_."

**.**

**.**

_**~{End of Chapter One}~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Hai minna-san! Buat fanfic baru lgi...-_-" tapi, tak apa! Semua bisa di atur! Karena dah ada alarm di HP yang bisa membantu ^u^)v

Oke, kenapa bikin fanfic ini? Karena ingin sedikit melampiaskan kekesalan terhadap NaLu yang memenuhi FFTI #PLAK #Dificmu ini juga ada NaLu-_-"

Well, kenapa, gak sesekali buat tentang Gruvia, Jerza, RoWen, Miraxus, dll. Gitu, jgn NaLu terus...bosen...

Tapi, kadang juga aku baca yang NaLu kalo seru ^u^)v

Okeh, sekian dulu, Author nak tulis chapter 4 buat Demon Dragon, hope you like it! Jangan lupa review, ne, minna-san~! ^o^


	2. Magicia Kingdom(?)

Ketiga gadis yang namanya diawali dengan huruf 'L' itu memandang sebuah banguan tinggi, megah, luas, dan hal lain sejenisnya. "Jadi, ini sekolahnya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _silver _menunjuk ke arah sekolah itu—Lisanna Strauss.

"Yup! Ini sekolahnya, bagaimana menurutmu!? Bagus banget, 'kan!?" jawab seorang gadis berambut biru menunjuk ke arah sekolah yang ada di depannya—Levy McGarden.

Lisanna kembali menatap sekolah barunya, "Bagus apaan, jelek gitu."

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN JELEK, HAH!? APA MATAMU BUTA!?" teriak Levy yang-entah-kenapa-sewot di depan telinga Lisanna.

"Telingaku budek tahu, Levy-chan!" seru Lisanna memegang telinga kirinya, "Aku tuh gak buta, mataku masih bisa ngeliat tubuh pendekmu itu!"

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang 'pendek', hah!? Gadis gila!"

"Elo lah, siapa lagi. Sekolah kayak gini dibilang bagus, muridnya aja kagak ada!"

Levy ber-_facepalm _ria mendengar ucapan Lisanna, "YA ADA LAH MURIDNYA BEGO'! ORANG INI WAKTUNYA JAM BELAJAR! PANTASLAH MEREKA TAK KELIHATAN! Aih...kenapa gue punya temen bego' banget, sih!? Udahlah gila, bego' lagi!"

"Ya suka-suka gue lah, mau gila, mau waras, mau pintar, mau bodoh, suka-suka gue, beta punya hak!"

"Ya sudahlah, ayo, kita segera menuju kantor kepala sekolah..." seru Levy yang pasrah.

"T-tunggu! A-aku menunggu seseorang!" cegah seorang gadis berambut pirang—Lucy Heartfilia.

"Siapa?" Levy dan Lisanna yang udah jalan duluan menoleh ke belakang.

"Yo, _minna_! _Gomen _lama!" seru seorang cowok berambut _pink_ (Natsu: SALMON OY!) _spike _berlari ke arah mereka—Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu!" seru Levy kaget, "Lucy..." kini ia men_death glare _cewek berambut pirang itu.

"D-dia udah naik pesawat duluan sebelum aku bales SMS-nya!" seru Lucy mencari alasan.

"Oy,_ pinky_, ngapain elo disini!?" seru Lisanna yang ngerasa kedatangan cowok berambut _pink _(Natsu: Dibilangin Salmon-_-"!) _spike _ini sangat menganggu.

"Ini tuh salmon, putih!" seru Natsu sewot karena salah mengartikan warna rambutnya.

"Rambut gue itu _silver_, _baka_!" seru Lisanna menunjukkan warna rambutnya—sepertinya ia senang mencari gara-gara dengan mantan orang yang ia suka.

"Ya, rambut gue juga Salmon, bukan _pinky_, gila!"

"Gue nggak gila, _pinky_!

"Salmon bodoh! Telinga lo dimana sih!?"

"Di hidungmu, bodoh!" seru Lisanna sedikit terkekeh, "Ya disinilah! Lo bodoh banget sih jadi orang!" Lisanna menunjuk ke arah telinganya.

"Maklum, belum di korek selama 2 tahun!" seru Levy melerai keduanya, "Sekarang, ayo kita ke kantor kepsek!" Levy menyeret Lisanna untuk ikut bersamanya karena ia tahu bahwa Lisanna tak akan ikut dengannya dan akan terus mencari gara-gara dengan Natsu.

"GYAA! LEPASKAN AKU, NENEK KECIL!" teriak Lisanna memberontak.

Lucy yang sedari tadi diam hanya _sweatdrop _berat.

"Ugh, cewek sialan! Jangan lari ka—" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, lelaki bernama Natsu itu telah di seret oleh sang Istri tercinta.

"Udah diam, Natsu _baka_!" seru Lucy yang mengikuti jejak sahabatnya tercinta.

"GYAAA! LEPASKAN AKU, CEWEK PE*ACU*!" teriak Natsu memberontak.

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya. Natsu membekap mulutnya, "_Sialan lo mulut!_" makinya.

"Kau bilang apa...?" tanya Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan wajah psikopat.

"GYAAA! MA-MAAFKAN AKU LUCE!" teriaknya.

Lucy sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membunuh seorang Natsu Dragneel, "GUE BUKAN CEWEK PE*ACU*!"

**_DUARR!_**Efek yang berlebihan untuk kemarah seorang Lucy Heartfilia kepada sang Suami yang sembarangan mengejeknya 'Cewek Pe*acu*'.

"Whoaa..." Lisanna terpukau atas kelakuan Lucy kepada Natsu yang menyenangkan hatinya, "Natsu telah dikalahkan oleh seorang cewek iblis, _men_!"

Levy yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop _sekaligus ngeri, "Natsu _baka_! Berani banget ngejek Lucy! Ayo, Lisanna, kita ke kantor kepsek duluan!" tutur Levy melanjutkan _tour_-nya menuju kantor kepsek sambil terus menyeret Lisanna.

Ia tak perlu khawatir akan kopernya karena Lisanna membawa kopernya dan koper Lisanna sendiri. "Ayo!" balas Lisanna semangat.

**_Lisanna New Life Story  
Rated: M #PLAK# rated T!  
Genre: Humor garing/Friendship yg agak menyimpang/Romance yang kagak ada sama sekali/dll.  
Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sama  
WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, semi-AU, ada OC ane yang muncul, de el el.  
Pairing: LisannaxOC/GaLe/NaLu/yang lain belum tau._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Saya Mavis Vermillion, kepala sekolah di MAGICIA KINGDOM!" seru seorang gadis berambut _pale blonde _yang tinggi badannya lebih pendek dari Levy sambil memasang pose seorang pahlawan.

Lisanna hanya memiringkan kepalanya, dan Levy _sweatdrop_. "Selamat datang di Magicia Kingdom! Disini kalian akan belajar berbagai hal tentang mantra dan sihir! Untuk kalian bertarung mempertahankan diri nanti!" lanjut Mavis.

Lisanna menoleh ke arah Levy, "Apa maksudnya, Levy?"

"Maksudnya, selamat datang di Magicia School. Disini kalian akan belajar dari berbagai bidang untuk masa depan kalian," jawab Levy menoleh ke arah Lisanna.

"Anda pintar sekali, siapa nama anda?" tanya Mavis.

"Levy McGarden," jawab Levy.

"Ohh~ dan, ini, temanmu? Siapa namamu?" Mavis kini menoleh ke arah Lisanna.

"Lisanna Strauss," jawab Lisanna.

"Ohh~ anaknya Yuri-chan, ya..." gumam Mavis ber-nostalgia mengingat sahabatnya dulu.

"Ah..._maybe yes maybe not_," hanya itu kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Lisanna.

**_BRAK!_**pintu kantor kepsek sekolah Magicia ini di dobrak oleh seseorang. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu. "Ah~ keponakan tersayangku~" seru Mavis menghampiri seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berada di depan pintu sambil menyeret 2 koper dan satu cowok yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Mavis-nee! Jadi, kau menjadi kepsek disini?" seru Lucy meninggalkan sembarang barang-barangnya. Lisanna menghampiri Natsu, "Oy, oy, katakan kau sudah mati...!" seru Lisanna menyolek pipi Natsu.

"Orang mati mana bisa bicara, Lisanna..." ujar Levy _sweatdrop _(ini anak dari tadi kerjaannya _sweatdrop _teruzz...-_-")

"Ih, Lucy, gue kan dah bilang kalo panggil gue itu pake panggilan 'tante' bukan 'kakak'!" seru Mavis berbicara layaknya berbicara dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Mending gue panggil adik aja, tinggi badanmu aja kalah tinggi ama Levy!" seru Lucy memalingkan mukanya dari tantenya yang paling pendek di antara keluarganya.

"LUCY!" teriak Mavis, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, itu siapa?"

"Mavis-nee gak pernah nonton sinetron apa? Dia tuh Natsu Dragneel! Yang main di Butut-Butut Serigala ama yanga baru tayang di tipi itu, apa tuh, Si Putri Nyari Jodoh!"

"Ohhh! Natsu, toh, dikirain abang-abang genit yang jualan sayur yang selalu lewat depan rumah gue..."

Lucy jijik mendengarnya, "Iiiidihhh! Masih lewat di depan rumah elo?"

"He-eh..." Mavis mengangguk.

Levy menahan untuk tidak _sweatdrop, _namun tak bisa, "_Itu tuh Tante ama Keponakan atau sahabat ama sahabat, sih? Ngomongnya pake gue-elo..._"

"Oh, ya, Mavis-sensei, kita...mau ke kamar asramanya...jadi..." tanya Levy.

"Oh ya, kunci kamar kalian ama Ultear-sensei! Sedangkan si Natsu ama Loke-sensei," jawab Mavis.

"Sensei-nya yang mana satu...?" tanya Levy.

**_BRAK!_**Pintu ruang kepsek di dobrak dan muncul sosok 2 sensei yang sedang berantem. Satunya cewek berambut hitam, dan satunya cowok berambut _orange spike_.

"WHOAA! Kenapa ada orang mati disini!?" seru sensei cowok yang kaget ngeliat jasad seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"Ada apa si—WHOAA! Kenapa ada orang mati disini!?" seru sensei cewek yang penasaran langsung kaget ngeliat jasad Natsu.

"Wee...lo gak usah _copas _perkataan gue dong!" seru sensei cowok sewot.

"Siapa yang _copas _perkataan elu!? Orang gue kaget ngeliat ada jasad di kantor Mavis-sama!" seru sensei cewek gak kalah sewot.

"Eh, jadi ceritanya, elu ngajak berantem gue, gitu!?"

"Iya, napa!? Sini lo, gue patahin leher lo!"

"Harusnya itu yang jadi perkataan gue, dasar..."

Dan, keduanya langsung berantem. Mavis, Lucy, dan Levy langsung _sweatdrop _berat sampe Levy kecapekan gegara dari tadi _sweatdrop _melulu. Sementara Lisanna menontonnya dengan seru sambil memakan _popcorn _yang ia temukan di dalam koper Natsu dan bersorak, "_FIGHT! FIGHT!FIGHT!_"

"Oi, kalean berua, ngasih contoh gak becus ke murid-murid baru kalian!" seru Mavis.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Mavis/Mavis-sama," ucap sensei cowok dan sensei cewek yang langsung diam.

"Oh ya, bagi kalian bertiga—entah si Natsu denger apa enggak—yang cewek itu adalah Ultear-sensei. Sedangkan yang rambutnya mirip kayak singa itu adek ane, Loke-sensei. Oke, Ultera, tolong antar ketiga putri bangsawan ini ke kamarnya!" perintah Mavis.

"Baik, Mavis-sama, ayo," ujar Ultear-sensei.

Lucy, Levy, dan Lisanna menurut. Lucy segera menyeret kopernya. Sedangkan Levy menyeret Lisanna yang bertugas membawa kopernya dan koper Lisanna.

"Dan, elo, singa, bawa jasad ini ke kamar si anak-anak tukang bolos itu!" perintah Mavis, "Sekalian bawa kopernya!"

"Iya, cewek _bossy_!" Loke-sensei hanya menurut. Ia menyeret Natsu beserta kopernya menuju ke kamar di gedung asrama Cowok.

**_BRAK!_**Sepertinya sangat di sengaja bahwa Mavis membanting pintu kantornya. Ia lalu duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kantornya. "Khukhukhu, sekolah ini akan semakin menarik~"

**~{LNLS| A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

"Ini kamar kalian," ucap Ultear-sensei sambil menunjukkan kamar mereka.

"Wow~" Lucy dan Levy ber-wow ria.

"GYAHAHAHA! WIHI!" seru Lisanna langsung melempar asal koper-koper yang ia pegang dan berloncat ria di atas kasur.

_**BRAK!** _Suara koper-koper yang ia buang sembarang.

"Hei, Lisanna! Jangan asal buang kopernya!" seru Levy menghampiri Lisanna yang sedang bersenang-senang.

Ultear-sensei tertawa kecil, "Hihihi. Ini, kunci kamarnya. Sensei permisi dulu, ya, sensei harus mengajar. Oh ya, besok, kalian mulai sekolah. Buku-buku kalian berada di rak buku begitu juga jadwalnya. Sedangkan baju kalian bertiga ada di lemari, pakai sesusai yang ada di jadwal, oke? Sensei permisi dulu~" Ultear-sensei memberikan kunci kamar kepada Lucy dan segera pergi menuju gedung sekolah.

Lucy tersenyum, "Iya sensei." Ia menyimpan kunci itu di sakunya dan menyeret masuk kopernya. Lalu, ia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Oke, pembagian kasur, siapa yang tidur ditengah?" seru Lucy.

"AKU! Aku di tengah!" seru Lisanna.

"Oke! Levy, kau tidur dimana?" tanya Lucy menoleh ke arah Levy.

"Aku...disini," Levy duduk di kasur yang dekat jendela.

"Oke, baiklah, kalau begitu, itu kasurku!" seru Lucy menunjuk ke arah kasurnya, "Nah, sekarang, ayo kita bereskan baju-baju kita dan buku-buku kita untuk sekolah besok!"

"Oke!" seru semua setuju.

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

_Sementara itu di tempat Natsu..._

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!** _"Oy, pembolos, buka pintunya sekarang!" teriak Loke-sensei dari luar.

Para pembolos kita yang berada di dalam langsung bersembunyi ketakutan.

"Oy! Beneran! Cepetan ini! Gak kuat lagi nyeret nih mayat!" lanjut Loke-sensei.

"Ngapain elu bawa-bawa mayat kesini!?" teriak salah seorang dari dalam (anda sangat tidak sopan terhadap guru!).

"Sebenarnya sih bukan mayat," ucap Loke-sensei pelan, "Buat jadi temen sekamar baru kalian!"

2 orang yang berada di dalam saling menatap bingung. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa tadi pagi ia melihat seseorang yang samar-samar mukanya menaruh beberapa seragam sekolah mereka, semua buku pelajaran kelas 2, dan jadwalnya.

"Cepetan buka pintunya, pembolos! Atau gue bilang pada Porlyusica-san bahwa kalian sebenarnya tak sakit, tapi membolos!" ancam Loke-sensei (Aih...ternyata gurunya yang mulai duluan XP).

Segera, salah seorang dari mereka yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik kloset (XD) membuka pintu kamar, "Uwohh...ada zombie mati, Gray!" seru seorang cowok berambut gondrong berwarna hitam.

"Zombie emang udah mati, bego'!" seru seorang cowok berambut biru dongker—Gray Fullbuster.

"Nih, bawa nih mayat, ama kopernya. Gue mau ngajar lagi, baek-baek ama nih mayat! _Bye bye~!_" Loke-sensei langsung melesat menuju gedung seklah.

Gray dan cowok gondrong itu segera menyeret Natsu masuk ke dalam beserta kopernya sebelum ada seorang pun tahu bahwa mereka berdua membolos hanya gegara pengen nonton 'Si Putri Nyari Jodoh' yang di tayangin tiap Selasa pukul 09.00 XD

Gray dan cowok gondrong itu mengamati wajah si mayat yang menjadi temen sekamar baru mereka. "Uwaa! Gray, ini kan si culun dari 'Si Putri Nyari Jodoh'!" seru cowok gondrong itu histeris—Gajeel Redfox.

"Ih, iye, ini si culun. Idih, ternyata sahabat gue masuk sekolah sini juga!" seru Gray tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"UWAA! NATSU! CEPETAN BANGUN! GUE UDAH KANGEN AMA PERTARUNGAN KITA!" teriak Gray sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Natsu.

Namun, nihil, ia tak juga bangun. "Oke, cara kedua, Gajeel, ambilkan _koka koala _dari kulkas!" seru Gray tanpa menoleh ke arah Gajeel.

Segera, Gajeel mengambil botol minuman bersoda itu dari kulkas dan mengasih botol itu ke Gray. Gray yang menerimanya langsung bangkit dan menoleh ke arah Gajeel, "Nyalakan radionya!"

Gajeel mengangguk dan segera menyalakan radio, **_KLIK!_**

_Bang Jali Bang Jali goyangnya bikin hepi_  
_bikin lu ketagihan_  
_semua jadi goyang_

_Bang Jali Bang Jali goyangnya bikin hepi_  
_bikin lu ketagihan_  
_semua jadi riang_

Gray dan Gajeel bergoyang ria—dan, Gray sambil ngocok-ngocok minuman yang ia pegang. Setelah 2 menit berlangsung, lagu itu dimatikan. "Oke, sebelumnya, mari kita berdoa semoga cara ini berhasil, berdoa, mulai!" dan sekarang, Gray dan Gajeel dalam keadaan _khusyuk _berdoa kepada Tuhan mereka agar rencana yang mereka jalankan berhasil.

"Doa, selesai!" seru Gray mengakhiri doa mereka. "Waktunya lempar tangkap! Tangkap ini Gajeel! Jangan lupa nyalakan teriakan cewek-cewek yang lagi _fangirling _ama kita!" seru Gray melempar botol itu.

"WOKE!" sekali lagi, Gajeel menyalakan radionya.

**_Hap!_**Gajeel menangkapnya dengan pose yang keren. "KYAA!" suara yang keluar dari radio XD, "Tangkap ini, Gray!"

**_Hap!_**Gray menangkapnya dengan pose keren. "KYAA!" suara yang keluar dari radio lagi. "Gajeel!"

_**Hup!** _Gajeel menangkapnya dengan pose sok-sok keren. Ia menunjukkan deretan gigi _pepsodent_-nya, "Gi hee." "KYAAA~! Gajeel-sama!"

**_Hup!_**Gray menangkapnya dengan pose tak kalah sok-sok keren. Ia menunjukkan senyumannya yang menantang, "Heh." "KYAA~! Gray-sama!"

_**Klik!** _Gajeel mematikan radionya. Ia mengancungkan jempolnya. Gray mengancungkan jempolnya juga. Lalu mereka berdua kini melihat ke arah Natsu yang di bawah mereka. "Oke, sebelum upacara ini terlaksana, mari kita mengucapkan mantra yang telah kita pelajari..." ucap Gray. Gajeel mengangguk.

Mereka lalu memutar-mutari Natsu sambil mengucapkan mantra yang mereka pelajari sebelumnya saat mereka jalan-jalan ke pedalaman Papua.

Selang 30 menit, semua mantra itu selesai di ucapkan. "Kau siap, Gajeel?" tanya Gray memakai kacamata renangnya XD

"Siap, Gray!" Gajeel ikut-ikutan memakai kacamata yang ia curi dari meja kantor Laxus-sensei yang terkenal dengan kejam dan _killer_nya.

"Oke, ini dia, MULAI!" Gray membuka tutup botol itu dan mengarahkannya ke arah Natsu.

**_ZZRRUUUSH! _**_Koka koala _yang sedari tadi mereka kocok menyebar kemana-mana. Yang paling banyak menyebar ke segala sudut muka seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"GYAAHAHAHA!" kedua cowok pembolos ini tertawa laknat atas kerja mereka.

"Byuh! Buh, buh!" seru Natsu segera bangun, "Eh, Gray? Dan...siapa lo gue kagak kenal?"

Gray tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Ternyata _CD _dangdutanmu gak sia-sia, sob! Gue bangga punya sahabat kayak lo! Udahlah dapet _CD _fangirlingan kita lagi! Aduh...gue bangga banget punya temen kayak lo, Jeel, Jeel!" Gray nangis terharu (_plus_, ternyata Gajeel suka dangdutan XD)

"Makasih ya, sob, dah muji-muji gue..." Gajeel ikutan nangis, "Jadi, nama gue Gajeel Redfox. Biasa dipanggil Gajeel!"

"Iya tuh, bener, namanya tuh Gajeel! Jadi, jangan pasang muka 'siapa-lo-gue-kagak-kenal' terus!" lanjut Gray.

"Iye, iye," Natsu mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri, "Ngomong-ngomong, gue dimana?"

"Di kamar lo! Kita bertiga sekamar sekarang!" jawab Gajeel.

"Lah, kalian pada kagak sekolah?" tanya Natsu menunjuk ke arah Gray dan Gajeel.

Gray dan Gajeel hanya menggeleng, "Nggak. Kami mau nonton 'Si Putri Nyari Jodoh'," jawab mereka bareng.

"Ohh~" Natsu ber-oh ria.

"Eh, berumpung elo disini, 'Si Putri Nyari Jodoh' nya, gimana?" tanya Gajeel.

"Tenang, itu udah di urus ama sutradaranya, sob," seru Natsu memukul pelan bahu Gajeel, "Eh, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam..." Gray melirik ke arah jam dinding, "10.14."

"Eh, gue mau nonton 'Rapunzel: War Story' di Hime-sama Channel!" seru Natsu main loncat ke kasur yang berada di tengah.

"Eh, iya, gue juga pengen nonton itu! Kayaknya seru loh!" seru Gray ikut-ikutan Natsu.

"Gue ambil _popcorn_ dulu, ya!" Gajeel mengambil _popcorn _yang ia simpan di lemari makanan dan berjalan mendekati Natsu dan Gray. Ia duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"Oke, ini dia, 'Rapunzel: War Story'!" seru Natsu nyengir sambil mengganti channel menuju channel Hime-sama channel.

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

_Malamnya, pukul 20.30 di ruang makan..._

"Permisi..." Lucy membuka pintu ruang makan itu. Sepi. Itulah suasana yang ada.

"Ih, kok sepi sih?" tanya Lisanna yang ketakutan makanannya habis.

"Ya iyalah Lisanna, ini kan waktunya buat belajar! Bukan buat makan malam lagi," jawab Levy.

"Lah, terus makanannya...?" tanya Lisanna yang makin ketakutan.

"Tenang, kata Ultear-sensei, kita makan malamnya tersendiri hari ini, sama hal nya dengan Natsu...dan teman sekamarnya.." jawab Lucy menoleh ke arah Lisanna.

"Betulkah?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Iya." Lalu, ia bergumam, "_Aku penasaran siapa teman sekamar Natsu_."

**_BRAK!_**Pintu ruang makan di dobrak oleh seseorang. Ketiga cewek itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"MAKAN MALAM!" seru ketiga cowok yang kelihatan sudah segila Lisanna—Natsu, Gray, Gajeel.

"Woy..._pinky_, bising!" seru Lisanna yang langsung cari gara-gara sama Natsu.

"Suka-suka beta, beta punya hak!" seru Natsu tak mau kalah. Akhirnya keduanya slaing beradu mulut.

"Eh, Lucy!" seru Gray melihat sosok seorang _angel _yang pernah mengisi hatinya sewaktu dulu. Walaupun sekarang masih iya, tapi tidak sekuat seperti dulu. Karena, diam-diam, dia menyukai cewek lain dari kelas sebelah.

"Gray! Lama tak berjumpa, apa kabar...?" tanya Lucy girang.

"Untungnya gue baik-baik aja, oh ya, ini, temen sekamar gue lainnya. Namanya Gajeel Redfox!" Gray mengenalkan temen sekamarnya.

"Yo!" sapa Gajeel.

"Halo, aku Lucy Heartfilia," ucap Lucy.

"Aku Levy McGarden," lanjut Levy.

"Kalo yang putih itu?" tanya Gajeel menunjuk ke arah Lisanna.

Lisanna yang mendengarnya langsung sewot, "INI _SILVER_ BODOH, BUKAN PUTIH!"

"I-iya..." hanya itu kata yang terucap dari mulut Gajeel setelah mendengar bentakan Lisanna.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Namaku Lisanna Strauss!" seru Lisanna yang tau-tau udah ada di depan Gajeel.

Gajeel kaget sekaligus _sweatdrop _berat, "_Ada apa dengan gadis ini...?_"

"Namanya Gajeel Redfox, Lisa!" jawab Gray.

"Whoa! Gray! Bajumu mana?" tanya Lisanna _to the point_.

"UWAA! BAJUKU!" seru Gray langsung berlari mengejar bajunya yang udah hilang entah kemana.

"Ih, kok aku gak nyadar ya kalo tadi bajunya dah kelepas?" tutur Lucy.

"Sama," Levy membenarkan ucapan Lucy.

Tak lama, Gray datang sambil panik, "Ada Ultear-sensei dan Loke-sensei!"

"Terus...?" tanya semuanya minus Gray.

"Ya...ya...gak tau deh, duduk aja yuk!" ajak Gray. Semua setuju. Mereka duduk di bangku panjang. Posisi ke-6 nya berhadapan. Lisanna tentu saja bersama teman sekamarnya. Begitu juga Natsu, bersama teman sekamarnya.

Tak lama, datang Ultear-sensei dan Loke-sensei yang dari pagi ampe malam gak pernah berhenti berantem.

"Eh, tapi, gara-gara elo lah itu!" seru Loke-sensei.

"Elo bego! Emang lo kira gue bakal ngelakuin kayak gitu ke murid? Ya enggaklah, kecuali murid-murid tertentu! Seperti Gray, Gajeel, Sting, pokoknya anak-anak yang di kelas 2-B itu, kelas 2 yang BERMASALAH!" seru Ultear-sensei tak terima.

"Gak mungkin gue lah! Orang tadi gue lagi di kantor ama A-chan!" tutur Loke-sensei (A-chan adalah panggilan untuk Aries-sensei).

"Ya, gak mungkin gue juga lah! Tadi gue lagi ngehukum Sting, Mark, Bixlow, Lyon, Cana, dan Carissa, suruh lari 50 kali lapangan!"

"Eh, lo gila apa!? Anak-anak bisa mati bodoh!"

"Biarkan hal itu, nanti saja kita berdebatkan, sekarang masalah anak tadi itu. Eh, lo nyadar gak kalo ada tanda gambar petir dilehernya?"

"Eh, iye! Gue baru nyadar! Berarti, yang bikin tuh anak sampe masuk UGD Sekolah..." otak Loke-sensei dan Ultear-sensei mulai _connect ,_"Thunder-sama!"

"Thunder-sama?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Thunder-sama adalah julukan untuk guru paling _killer _nomor satu disekolah, Laxus-sensei," jawab Gray.

"Oalah, Laxus-nii toh, kirain siapa..." Lucy manggut-manggut.

"Sensei, jangan ngobrol terus! Kami dah laper nih!" seru Lisanna yang seperti biasa, _to the point_.

"Eh, iya, pelayan! Oh pelayan! Bawakan makanan spesial untuk pendatang baru kita! GPL atau kalian DIPECAT!" seru Ultear-sensei, selaku guru paling _killer _nomor 3, setelah Porlyusica-sensei yang mendapat julukan 'guru paling _killer _nomor 2'.

Segera, pelayan-pelayan itu menghampiri Lisanna dan kawan-kawannya dan memberikan makan malam spesial. "Yeah! seru Lisanna yang langsung menyerbu makanannya.

"Makan pelan-pelan, Lisanna!" tutur Levy, "Kau juga Natsu, gak jauh beda sama Lisanna!"

Keduanya tak mengubris hal itu dan tetap makan. Levy hanay menggelengkan kepalanya dan memakan makan malamnya. Semua melakukan hal yang sama minus Ultear-sensei dan Loke-sensei yang selalu saja berdebat—yang kali ini tentang Ultear-sensei menghukum ke-6 muridnya dari kelas 2-B.

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

Malam harinya—tepatnya tengah malam—Lisanna sedang menonton film horror bersama Levy yang setengah-setengah sembunyi dibalik selimut. Sedangkan Lucy sudah tertidur.

"H-hei, Lisa, k-kau t-tida t-takut s-sama se-sekali...!?" tanya Levy yang udah gemetar hebat.

Lisanna mengganti channel TV menjadi channel yang menghadirkan lagu-lagu, "Kalau kau takut, sebaiknya kau segera tidur, Levy!"

"_T-tumben..nih anak...u-ucapannya...w-waras...!_" batin Levy yang masih gemetar, "O-oke," Levy menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimutnya.

Lisanna tersenyum dan ikut-ikutan Levy, "_Oyasumi_."

**~{LNLS|A Fairy Tail Fanfiction}~**

Di suatu tempat, terdapat seseorang tengah bertelepon. Wajahnya tentu saja disamarkan biar readers gak tahu XD

"Kulihat keduanya semakin dekat, ini bertanda buruk!"

"_Ya, aku tahu._"

"Apakah kita harus memberi tahu mereka akan hal yang sebenarnya?"

"_Jangan. Jangan dulu, biarkan waktu berlalu sedikit lama_."

"Baik, jika itu maumu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~{End of Chapter 2}~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Author: Haha, selesai! Chapter 2 udah selesai! Seharian buka laptop akhirnya selesai! *bersorak*

Asist.R: kata update seminggu sekali...-_-"

Author: tau' nih, otaknya tidak mau bekerja sama, gimana Garing gak? Banyak Typo, gak?

Asist.R: garing _en _banyak Typo!

Author: *pundung di pojokan*

Asist.R: Biarkan saja dia readers, baiklah, biarkan saya mewakili tuh Author paling merepotkan!

Author: *masih pundung di pojokan*

Asist.R: Oke, makasih untuk Himiki-senpai dan Kanzo-senpai yang telah me-review, kami ucapkan terima kasih. Dan, terima kasih banyak untuk Himiki-senpai yang telah meng-fav dan mem-follow fic ini, moga-moga tambah banyak readers yang membaca dan mereviw cerita senpai #Amin

Author: *masih pundung di pojokan* KRYUUKK! *sambil kelaparan*

Asist.R: *cuman bisa sweatdrop* oh ya, kata Author, kayaknya disini kebanyakan NaLi daripada NaLu, ya? Maklum, OC Author yang rencananya mau di pairingkan dengan Lisanna belom juga keluar XP, oh ya, disini juga banyak adegan UltearxLoke, ya? Padahal bukan itu pairingnya-_-"

Author: KRYUUUK! *masih pondong di pojokan sambil nahan lapar*

Asist.R: *cuman bisa sweatdrop lagi* Kenapa ya, pairingnya pada menyimpang semua?

Author: Lisanna cuman suka cari gara-gara ama Natsu dan Ultear & Loke itu sepupu jauh yang sukanya berantem melulu *nahan laper*

Asist.R: Ohhh~ Sana gih, cari makan di kulkas!

Author: *kabur ke kulkas*

Asist.R: Oke, minna-san, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini! Apalagi mereviewnya! Dan juga mem-fav dan follow, tunggu kelanjutannya, oke~^u)b


End file.
